All I Want Is Everything!
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: When Jeanette and Eleanor gets jealous of Brittany how far will they go to get what they want? AXB SXJ TXE


**Eleanor's Pov**

What's so great about Brittany? Why is she so popular in school and in the glamorous Hollywood? Why did everyone love her? She's the pretty one, most talent, she's the princess and the world is her palace, America's sweetheart .I just don't get it Jeanette and I are the ones that always get over looked. I wished some way I could get to shine just once. I look over at Brittany as she is ready a fashion magazine with herself on the cover….. Of course. She looks so perfect even if it is just any ordinary day. Those sparkly ice blue eyes that shimmer in any light and glow in the darkness, that soft auburn fur that feels like the riches silk and smells just like luscious strawberries. Her flawless face with a beautiful streak of cream that bends in perfectly with auburn, and leads to her perfect pink little nose. Even her voice is sweet just like honey, while her yells and screams sound melodic as scary as it is. Sure she has flaws I mean with the diva attitude and vain, conceited and selfish personality but it all bends in together right? A pretty face with a fiery attitude to match.

I walked into the living with Alvin, Simon and Jeanette. I sat down on the couch to watch TV when Theodore came in hold a tray if freshly baked cookies.

"Hey everyone would you like a cookie" he asked. We all jumped down to eat a cookie when Alvin notice Brittany was not there.

"Oh she in the room" I answered

"BRITTANY DO YOU WANT A COOKIE" Theodore yelled loud enough to hear it from the bedroom

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm"

"What?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

We couldn't hear what she was saying so we walk into the room to find Brittany tied up to a chair with tape over her mouth and 2 other chipmunks with one holding a camera.

"What going on?" Alvin said outraged.

"Well uh we just wanted to get a picture with 'the Brittany from the Chipettes' hehe" one of the chipmunks said nervously while showing us the camera.

"So you brake in?" Simon asked.

"Uh well kind of the window was already open and Brittany was sitting right there, also the lines are way too long at the signings" the other chipmunk said.

"Ok well that explains why you are here but why tie Brittany up" Jeanette asked.

"Oh well we didn't think she would be ok with two random chipmunks brake into the house to ask for a picture or autograph" the chipmunk said. They obviously don't know Brittany very well. Brittany loved publicity and people worshiping her.

"I'm sure she would have looked to" I said as the two chipmunks looked at Brittany who nodded. The chipmunks quickly untied her and pulled the tape off.

"We are so sorry about that"

"It's ok no harm done"

"So would you please sign it" the chipmunk asked and Brittany smiled and sign the magazine with her on herself on the cover with was a different magazine she was readying earlier and took a picture.

"Thanks and we really are sorry"

"You're welcome and it ok"

I saw one of the chipmunks whisper in her ear and Brittany replied by giggling and saying "sorry you're not my type"

"Thanks again" they said as they left out of sight.

"Maybe begin Brittany **isn't **what it's all cracked up to be. Obsessed fans everywhere you look that's got to be hard.

"What did he say to you Brittany?" Alvin asked annoyed.

"Nothing important" she said.

"Well do you still want a cookie Brittany" Theodore asked holding the half empty tray of cookies.

"No thanks Theo I'm watching my figure"

"Yeah we don't want Miss Princess to get fat now would we all hell would break loose" Alvin mocked.

Brittany only stuck her tongue out and walked in the living room with us tagging along. Just as we hopped on the couch Dave came sprinting in

"Guys" Dave examined.

"Yeah Dave" I asked.

"Alvin and Brittany have been chosen to host this year's VMA awards" he said smiley brightly

I take that back beginning Brittany** is** what it's cracked up to be. Why her? Why did they choose her? Why not me? I looked over at Brittany and Alvin jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't get too happy you have to make sure your brothers and sister are in the show too ok?" Dave reassured.

"Ok Dave" the said at the same time and blushed. There was no secret that they obviously liked each other. I was happy my sister could find someone she was really into, just like me and Theodore.

If I could only live life the way Brittany does, if only I could have her looks, charm and only part of her personality, The part where the confidence and high self-system are. If only I could be just a bit more Brittany.

**Jeanette's Pov**

I'm so happy for Brittany; she gets to host the VMA's with the boy or chipmunk rather of her dreams. If only that was me and Alvin was Simon. That would be sweet, but I don't think I could go up there and host. Singing is one thing but to host you have to be funny, pretty and know how to wow the crowd.

"So guys the photo shoot and promo commercial is tomorrow so you will need to rest up" Dave said.

We all hopped to bed excited for the next day. When I woke up I could hear loud yelling coming from the kitchen.

"ME"

"NO ME"

"NO ME"

"NO ME"

I walked out of bed to hear what all the fuss was about. I saw Alvin and Brittany arguing about who is going to open the show, I rolled my eyes. Why argue on the simplest things? I sighed as I approached them, who are still clueless to their surrounds.

"Guys" I tried to get their attention.

No response

"Guys" I said a bit louder.

No response more yelling.

"GUYS"

They both looked at me startled

"Why not just open the show together, Alvin can come from the ceiling and Brittany can come from the floor" I said calmly.

"Well I guess that works" they said looking at the ground thinking it over.

"Then it settled you will open the show together" I said happily.

Later that day we got ready to the set of the promo commercial. I was really excited this was my first commercial ever. When we got there we had our own chairs with are names and signature colors. Finally the director came up to us with a very bright grin on his face.

So where are my little movies stars huh? He asked. I smiled at the word 'movie stars'.

"Where right here" I said giggling.

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I said where right here, your movie stars"

"Oh I'm sorry I meant Alvin and Brittany" he said.

"What" my smile faded.

"Well yeah they are the ones hosting the show not you guys sorry"

"So we aren't going to be in the commercial"

"No you're not I'm sorry again"

"But Dave said-" Eleanor started.

"Guys I said you going to be in the show not in the commercial" Dave corrected

"What about the photo shoot?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh yeah you're going to be in that just not the commercial"

"Well ok" I said a little disappointed about the commercial.

Well aright my little stars are you ready to make some magic" the director said.

Alvin and Brittany giggled and left for the set while everyone else stayed behind. Brittany gets everything I thought we were a team I guess I was wrong. I looked over at Simon and Theodore they both had big smiles on their faces. I taped Simon shoulder and looked confused at him.

"Simon, why do you look so happy?" I whispered

"I'm just proud of my brother and Brittany, they work so hard even if we do to sometimes they are the leaders so more pressure on them then us. So I'm happy they get a chance to have fun sometimes which one Alvin's case all the time, but this time it's appropriate fun" he laughed. Man I love his laugh it so cute.

I looked down in guilt I can't believe I thought of Brittany that way, she is my sister and I love her I can't let jealously in to me. Maybe I do wish I had maybe a little part of Brittany social status but come on I'm way to shy for that. I just need to suck it up and wait for my time to shine it will come when it's good and ready.

I looked over at Alvin and Brittany they were on set acting; I never knew they could act their really good. Well I guess I should have known their both melodramatic some more than others Brittany. The set had two different sides that looked like the backstage dressing room at a concert. One side was all red and the other was all pink. Alvin and Brittany stood right on the edge where the signature colors met. They were arguing about who was better to host the VMA'S when the song '_anything you can do I can do better_' broke out, they sang and dance trying to upstage one other until they fell down due to exhaustion. When they were trying to catch their breath a big flat screen came down on the wall. It was a man that looked exactly like they president of the U.S on the television. He told them that they were both going to do the show together. Alvin and Brittany both groan and shouting things like "why do I have to work with him?" "Kill me just kill me now" "I can't work with that thing" until they stomped of the set and the director yelled cut.

"That was perfect" the director yelled in excitement.

Thanks" Alvin and Brittany said in sync.

I sighed I know I should be happy for Brittany but I just couldn't help be just a bit jealous, well the photo shoot will go much better….. right?


End file.
